


Time with Dad is Priceless

by JustSmileStuffHappens (ksz13)



Series: Eddie Diaz Week 2020 [7]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Bad Jokes, Comfort Food, Dad Jokes, Day Off, Family Bonding, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Father's Day, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Fluff without Plot, Games, Gen, Gift Giving, Jokes, Parenthood, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Surprises, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:34:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24853159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ksz13/pseuds/JustSmileStuffHappens
Summary: Eddie Diaz Week 2020: Day 7 : Happy Father's DayEddie has Father's Day off. Him and Christopher have fun plans ahead.
Relationships: Christopher Diaz & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley & Christopher Diaz & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: Eddie Diaz Week 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1789354
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	Time with Dad is Priceless

**_Time with Dad is Priceless_ **

Eddie slept in. He didn't work today. It was gonna be just him and Christopher.

It was Bobby's father's day present he guessed. He didn't have to actually ask for the day off.

He could only really sleep in for about thirty minutes at the most. They still had to get up and get dressed.

The sound of feet and crutches made him peek his eye open.

"Good morning dad!" 

"Morning Christopher." He smiled as he opened his eyes.

Christopher came closer to hug Eddie and got pulled gently onto the bed. 

"Daddy." He giggled.

"I love you Chris."

"I love you too dad. But we've gotta get up so we can go."

"That's a very responsible thing to say kiddo."

Christopher nodded. 

With a busy day planned he guessed it was time to get up.

They went about their morning routine together. Christopher had his hair done into a mohawk before they fixed it. 

Eddie shaved quickly with Christopher making faces and imitating him as he checked his handy work in the mirror.

Breakfast was lively with music playing as they ate their food.

"Close your eyes dad."

"Okay." 

Eddie did as he was asked.

Christopher went to his room then returned to him.

Eddie heard as he came closer.

"Okay. You can open them."

A giant poster full of things they did together was in front of him.

"Wow buddy. This must have taken a long time. How did I not see it?" Eddie asked, honestly surprised by his gift. 

There they were at the zoo. And in the new truck. Playing ball. All of those were among other things.

"It was behind my bed. Ha ha." Christopher replied pointing at Eddie holding Christopher on his shoulders while at a fair.

"It's great Christopher. Thank you so much." Eddie kissed Christopher's head.

Christopher smiled back.

They made it to the game just as it was beginning. Christopher and Eddie wore matching outfits just for the day including caps.

He sent the photo to the others.

**Hen** : You two are so dang cute.

**Buck** : Chimney's not a dad, yet. So he's jealous you got off.

**Chimney** : No I'm not. I said I can't wait till I get to have moments like that, Buck.

**Bobby** : Have fun.

**Buck** : Later. Tell Chris I said hi. 😝

Buck had sent an emoji as Eddie put away his phone laughing at their antics. They'd be working. He couldn't think about it much as the team scored. 

Christopher waved and hollered as Eddie joined him in the fun.

They got something to snack on as dessert before they left with the team ultimately losing.

Next was some fun at the park before they went home for a movie or two before bed. 

Eddie pushed Christopher on the swing as he noticed there weren't that many dads or parents in general out today. 

Most must have opted for other activities with their kids.

Christopher was in the sandbox as Buck updated Eddie on how things were going.

**Buck** : Saw the team lost. Sorry man. Hope it was still fun.

**Eddie** : It was. You guys good?

**Buck** : Remind me never to get a motorcycle. But the guy's gonna live, his arm will heal. 

**Eddie** : Sure thing. 

"Dad."

Eddie came over quickly thinking there was a bee or something bothering Christopher.

"Something wrong?"

Written in the sand was 'Love you dad. You're the best.' 

"Oh. Thanks Chris."

A little after that they got in the truck to go home. 

Christopher was on Eddie's phone playing video games probably as he drove.

He heard him chuckling. 

"What's so funny bud?"

"The bad guy just got beat up." 

Oh. Watching something then?

They pulled up to the house and got down with the things they'd gotten at the game.

Eddie would order pizza in a bit. 

"Let's get changed into something else. Huh?"

"Yeah." Christopher agreed.

They were now in more comfortable clothes that were lighter and didn't smell like the stadium they'd been to.

Eddie heard the doorbell. 

"Who's that?" 

Christopher had the biggest smile behind Eddie's back.

Eddie opened the door to a man holding a bag. 

"You're Eddie?"

It was takeout? But he hadn't ordered yet. And it wasn't pizza.

"What?" 

"Here ya go. Have a good one." Eddie pulled out his wallet to tip the guy before he left.

"But- I didn't-?" He looked confused at the bag before him. 

"Happy Father's Day." Christopher said next to him.

"You ordered it on my phone?" Eddie asked. 

"No. Buck did." Christopher grinned while Eddie opened it. 

"Tacos."

"Your favorite ones. I told Buck we were gonna have pizza and he said that wouldn't be good enough." Christopher said while Eddie pulled out his phone.

Sure enough there were a few texts between them after Christopher clarified who it was.

**Buck** : Chimney's telling dad jokes already. Help me Eddie.

**Eddie** : It's me Christopher. Jokes are funny Buck.

**Buck** : Oh. Hi buddy. Hope you two are having fun today. Where's dad?

**Christopher** : He's driving. We're done with the park. It's pizza and movies now.

**Buck** : Without me. 😥 Just kidding. But you two have pizza plenty. Gimme a second. I got a surprise. 

**Buck** : Alright. Surprise incoming. Don't answer the door. You know your dad's rules bud. Later.

**Christopher** : Okay. Bye.

Eddie shook his head.

"You two were conspiring against me." He joked.

"I wasn't spying." Chris said.

"Let's eat buddy. Then we'll thank Buck before we fall asleep watching a movie." 

The tacos were a nice gift since the place was out of the way and usually busy on top of being pricy.

Christopher ate a few with him.

Eddie called Buck up.

If he was busy they'd leave a message. He was still working.

The line rang until they ended up getting Buck's voice-mail.

"Hey. You're go for Buck. Leave a message." 

"Go on." Eddie said. 

"Thanks Buck! Dad really liked your surprise. They were good."

"You didn't have to do that. Thanks Buck. Hope work isn't too hectic. We'll see you later. And get used to the dad jokes." Eddie teased with a laugh.

He hung up. 

With Buck's surprise sating their appetites they went to the couch.

"I'm stuffed." Eddie said, patting his stomach.

"You're not a turkey dad."

He laughed and shook his head.

"So what's it gonna be?" 

Christopher looked to be thinking. "Hmm. How about you pick? It's your day today dad. Then we can watch Finding Nemo so we fall asleep watching that."

"I like the way you think." Eddie nodded while scrolling until he stopped on a squeal he hadn't seen yet to a movie he liked. "Lets try this one." 

"It looks cool." Christopher agreed.

They were sharing a blanket watching the movie when both of them ended up falling asleep just before the end of it.

Yeah. It was a good Father's day.


End file.
